Ghost from His Past
by syalie
Summary: On his way home, Gibbs catch a glimpse of someone that supposed to be death years ago, someone close to his heart, someone he tried so hard to forget. Force Gibbs to face with his past that he been avoid for years. Is that person is real or just fragment of his imagination? how will this effect his life
1. Prologue

**Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:** smithknk1

Not all chapter beta read yet, my beta reader still working on them, so for my not beta read part please pardon my bad grammars, English is not my 1st, 2nd or even 3rd language.

If you don't like to read not beta read story yet, I don't suggest this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Prologue: Is it really her?**

It was Friday night and Gibbs was on his way home while trying to decide where should he grab some dinner, he felt too tired to cook tonight and he need a real dinner, not some canned food. They have closed a long case tonight and while that give him a relief, the tiredness of the long week also caught on with him.

He drove past a restaurant, but found it too crowded for him so he drove away when something caught his eyes, someone that he never thought he would ever see again, someone he tried so hard to forget.

He tried to find a parking spot that feels impossible to find in the start of weekend like this, so after what seems like forever, he back to the restaurant where he saw her, but she's not there anymore, he asked the waitress and got an answer that she had left around 5 minutes ago. She was with a younger man and a young lady that seems to be her children. Gibbs run to the road, try to get a glimpse of her, but found nothing, she's nowhere to be seen. Is it really her? she looks older but he can't shake this feeling. It's got to be her, there's no way two person can look so much alike, right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:** smithknk1

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader for his wonderful job, couldn't have done it without you

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 1:** Ghost hunt

Gibbs forgot about his hunger as he drove back to his home and went directly to his storage room. He took something out of the bottom of his memory box, something he had never dared to open since he received it 38 years ago.

He ripped out the envelope and pull out a death certificate with the name of Diana Williams, his first wife, the one that he never had a chance to make her his legal wife, the one who was gone along with their unborn child and part of Gibbs heart.

Gibbs held Diana's death certificate in his hands, and thought back to the moment earlier. It couldn't have been Diana, but he refused to believe that it was just a coincidence that someone else could look so much like her, her green eyes, blonde hair, and her dimpled smile.

He still remembered the same sweet smile she gave him 38 years ago when he saw her off at the airport. It never crossed his mind that it would be the last time he would ever see that smile.

They never found her body among the dozens of other passengers. Did she survive the crash? But if she did survive, why she hadn't she contacted him?

His sleep was uneasy that night with all the sweet, sad and devastating memories that he had buried deep because they hurt so bad coming back to him.

***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***

Gibbs was a private stationed in Iraq when he met Diana. She was a very smart and nice girl. In Gibbs eyes, she had the sweetest smile in the world. Every time she smiled, the cutest dimples Gibbs ever saw would appear on her cheeks and Gibbs couldn't believe his luck when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

Diana's parents were expert consultants for an oil company in Iraq and she was their only child. They were on a date when she got a phone call saying that her parents company had an accident and they were among the list of employee caught in the blast at the oil field.

Diana was devastated by the news. The death of her parents left her alone in the world. She didn't have any other relatives to rely on, and for a 19 years old girl, that was too much of a shock to take on. Gibbs stayed by her side through it all and decided that he couldn't leave her alone to handle the details. After making the arrangement for her parents' cremation, they decided to get married in a presence of the Marine Corps priest with Gibbs' fellow privates as their witnesses. They would file in the papers when they got home to US six months later after Gibbs deployment in Iraq was completed.

Unfortunately, fate would have another plan for them. When it was time to go home, Diana was four weeks pregnant and having bad morning sickness. The decision was made for her to fly on a commercial flight that would be more comfortable, while Gibbs flew on military transport. When Gibbs landed on US soil, instead of a loving wife, he was greeted with the bad news that his wife's plane was shot in the middle of the sea and there were no survivors found so far.

He tried so hard to find any news about the location of where the plane went down and volunteered to be in the search party, working non-stop 24/7. The plane was scattered over a large radius. After three months, he accepted the fact that Diana likely didn't survive and buried himself in his work, training as a sniper to go back to the front lines. The marriage itself was never recorded in his military record as Gibbs had never filed the paperwork. It was too painful for him to face the fact that Diana was gone and it left a big scar in Gibbs heart.

When Shannon and Kelly were killed, part of Gibbs cursed himself. He should have learned from the past. He should have been there for his family. He was so angry, toward the killer but mostly towards himself.

***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***

Those memories woke him at dawn with wet eyes and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to mourn his dead wives and children.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he brewed himself a pot of strong coffee. He needed a clear head to analyze the situation. He needed to make sure if that woman he saw last night was Diana or just someone that looked a lot like her.

He would snoop around the restaurant's neighborhood, in case she lived around there. Usually he would ask Tim's help for something like this, but the only pictures he had of her were worn out thirty eight years old pictures, Tim is very good at keeping secrets, and damn good at his job of finding information, but he didn't feel right to ask for his help for this one. It was too personal for him and he felt like he had to do this himself. Tim deserves his undisturbed weekend after the long weeks spent on the last case, and Gibbs was not even sure if the woman he saw last night really looks that much like Diana or was it just his mind playing tricks on him. He decided to do this his own way, the old fashioned way. It's a stakeout time tomorrow, and he felt grateful that he had cleared his team from any callouts this weekend. It's time for ghost hunt.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jealousy?

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 2: Ghost or real?**

His ghost hunt seems to be really hunting a ghost. He waste his weekend searching the neighborhood of the restaurant, with hope that that woman live in the neighborhood, but he found nothing. Desperate, he wander around, suddenly felt lonely, the feeling he never felt anymore since he had his NCIS family.

The crowd of nearby mall draw him in, out of character, he walked to the mall, trying to drown himself in the sound of the crowd, hoping sound of the crowd can ease his loneliness and let his frustration seep away along with the people walked and talked around him. He wander aimlessly and mindlessly around the mall, when him bumped to a lady with lots of shopping bags.

"I'm so sorry, I was not paying attention" Gibbs said while help her picking up her shopping bags.

"Not entirely your fault" she chuckled while helping Gibbs picking up her shopping bags, the sound of her voice made Gibbs froze, it was the voice that he missed so much, the voice that said she loves him countless times, he can't be wrong, so he look up and see his lost angel, right in front of his eyes, looking as stunning as 38 years ago. "Diana"

"Pardon?" She said, Gibbs can see that she doesn't recognize him, so he decide to just play as a stranger.

"Nothing, I'm so sorry about this" He said to her after handing her shopping bags back to her. "I'm LJ" he introduce himself while trying to see if his name means anything to her, but disappointed that she doesn't shows any recognition of his name, Diana always called him that, she was the only person Gibbs allowed to called him that.

"I'm Angel, and it's not your fault, seems like we stumble to each other, I wasn't paying any attention to surrounding either" she smile, showing her cute dimples that still as cute as ever, the smile that Gibbs missed so badly, "I guess it's hard to paying much attention to surrounding when you are handing this much shopping bags" she continue jokingly. Gibbs see her shopping bags and chuckled. "I guess so" Gibbs says and offer to help her with her bags. She tried to refused but Gibbs persuaded her, even showing her his ID to assured her that he is not a bad guy.

They ended up having dinner in the mall, Gibbs insist it's his treat but Angel refused, saying it's her repayment for Gibbs help with all her bags.

Angel's daughter was supposed to accompanied her shopping tonight but she got a sudden paper that have to finished by today because she need to hand it out tomorrow and Diana didn't want to bother her son that seems busy with his writing when she left that afternoon.

Using his interrogation skills, at the end of dinner, Gibbs knew that Angel is divorced, she has 2 adult children, a son and a daughter, her ex-husband was a marine (because she recognize Gibbs haircut) she's here to visit her children and she stay at a hotel near her son's apartment. Fighting his urge to persuade her further, Gibbs satisfied by exchanging phone number and promised to keep in contact, Gibbs offer to drove her to her hotel but she refused, saying he had helped her too much already, and again, Gibbs have to let it go if he don't want to looked like too clingy, or worse, a stalker, that would be the end of everything.

And that night, even though he still not find the answer if she is Diana or not, he feel so happy that smile can't get off his face. Their first encounter was so nice he can't ask for a better one and he don't want to ruined it, for now, he don't want to think much about anything, he just want to savor the moment he just shared with Angel, whoever she was.

There's something about L.J that somehow felt familiar, she thought that it might because of the haircut, but deep down she knew that's not it, she felt comfortable around him, it's like she had knew him for a long time, and he called her Diana when he first see her, who is Diana and what is she to L.J ? Does she look like this Diana? That's why L.J so friendly with her? Ans surprised that she feel jealous toward this Diana, it's strange, because they just met today. Does she fell in love with a nice stranger she just met? she shake it but in her heart, she want to met him again, she wonder will he called her?

Like answering her prayer her cell phone rang, L.J called to make sure that she had arrive at hotel safely, how nice he is? He's such a gentleman, and at the end of their phone call, they had an arrangement for dinner tomorrow night, she close the phone with slight smile in her face.

Her son arrived at her hotel at the same time as hers, saw his sister not with their mother and seeing the amount of her shopping bags, he scold her on why she not just called him when his sister bailed, when he saw the smile on his mother's face, he got curious.

"What's up mom? Got great news?" he asked her, wondering.

"I got a date tomorrow" she teased him, she know her son will go wild if he hear that.

"A date? With who?" now her son is concerned, his mother just been in DC for a week, and he never heard her say anything about a man before and suddenly she have a date?

Angel smile hearing his son's question, it's so typically him, he is a man of habit and a very protective towards her and his sister.

"Relax son, it's not actually a date, just a dinner with a friend that I met on the mall"

"A perfect gentleman, helped me carried my bags, and he's hot" her son rolled his eyes on that and she chuckled.

"He will treat me for a dinner tomorrow as repayment because I treat him tonight" she pat his cheek softly, assuring her worried son

"I'm not a teenager, and as an ex-wife of a marine, you know that I am more than capable to defend myself" Her ex-husband taught her several moves to defend herself in case something happen when he was deployed.

"Yeah, but you just met him tonight, you barely know him, I think I must come with you tomorrow"

"Uh oh, that's a big No for you young man, he invite me, not me + son"

"In fact, if I saw you anywhere near us tomorrow night, you will have my scold till the end of the week" she put out her Mommy's act, and as usual, it's always worked with him.

Against his worries, he known that her mom are more than capable of taking care of herself, and it's been a long time before he saw her look so happy. He thought that shopping was what made her so happy, but apparently it's the shopping friend that's made her happy. He just hope that tomorrow night will goes smoothly, and maybe her mom can find her happiness again, she really deserve it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Jealousy?

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 3: Man in mission**

Monday morning, Gibbs went straight to the Director office. Vance's jaw almost dropped when Gibbs asks a favor from him, pulls his team out of the call for a week, it's so not Gibbs.

Get a hold of himself, he ask for a reason for that, Gibbs just say "too much paperwork", and they both know it's bullshit, so Vance asked for the real reason and as usual, Gibbs just give him his look, but this time with a slight smile in his face. He looked like a man in mission, but whatever that mission is, it's obviously not related to NCIS.

Seeing his determination, Vance agrees to his request, with exception if there ever have an urgent case or something that really need their team on it. Gibbs nodded at that.

Sitting on his desk, Gibbs analyze the situation. The real reason is Gibbs planned to asked Angel out for dinner everyday while she's in town, for that he need regularity. Angel's vacation will ended in a few days and she will fly back to her hometown this Saturday, that means he only have 5 days to convinced her that she is Diana.

Gibbs 90% sure that Angel is Diana, he had tons of reason, from the dimples to a small mole below her mouth, but especially her voice, that voice can't be faked, it's something that he will never forget. He just needed time to prove it.

His best guess is Diana lost her memories from the crash, which would explain why she not recognized him and she never contact him too. He needs to find out what's exactly happened to her 38 years ago.

Saw her again after 38 years is a miracle, he didn't dare to expect for more, but deep down in his heart, Gibbs can't help but hope, that maybe, maybe their unborn child also survived.

The clock just strike 5 pm when Gibbs announced to his team that they can go home after finished with what they currently doing and he disappeared right after that, leaving his team in a big surprise, it's so not like him.

"Do you notice something different about Gibbs?" Tony as the most curious one start the question. "You mean except that he like poop and disappear when the clock strike 5?" Tim replied him with smile.

"I always wonder how he did that, I mean come and go in an instant" Ellie frowned

"No, not that, Gibbs seems to be in a light mood today, and the biggest surprised, I heard that Gibbs pull us out of the call out for the whole week" Tony add, now all the team members surprised.

"Whole week?" Tim asked

"Yes, the whole week" Tony answer him

"Maybe Gibbs has some personal issue that made him need to go home at regular time" Ellie as the profiler, give them her theory

That theory make Tony and Tim look at her, and then exchange look between them self

"I bet he has new catch" Tony says, "You notice the smile in his face the whole day?"

"I agree that Gibbs obviously happy about something, but Gibbs not you Tony, he will never sacrificed work time for any women" Tim replied him

Ellie rolled her eyes on their banter, she don't know Gibbs good enough to have a say on this topic

Gibbs pick Angel from her hotel at 7PM, and they head to a nice restaurant downtown, Gibbs had reserved a seat for them, the food and the atmosphere was nice, and their conversation flow smoothly

Gibbs told her mostly about his works, and his boats. He's not a talker, but that's what impressed Angel, he's a man of few words, but he's a very excellent listener, and somehow that makes her spilled her story out.

Gibbs learns that Angel own a flower shop in Baltimore, Maryland. Diana always want to have her own flower shop too, they planned to opened one when they've settled down, so she won't get bored when Gibbs out on his deployment.

Angel opened the shop after her divorce. Her husband wanted her to become a total housewife, that's easier when the children still living with her, but after they all grown up and went their own ways, she got lonely, it was mostly only her and the house. Her husband's life is his career, and that made him travel a lot, He always took her to fancy parties, at famous people houses or hotels, and they will act as a loving couple in front of everyone else, but she's tired of being just a trophy wife, so at last she asked for divorce.

Gibbs took her for a little sightseeing, showing her around the town, afraid of the night will ended too fast, he want to savor every moment they share together, and want to prolong the meeting as long as he could, but at last, he had to ended it when they arrive at her hotel. And she gave him a peck as a thank you, and bid him goodbye. Before she closed her door, Gibbs asks if she want to have a lunch tomorrow. And they agreed to meet for lunch together. Gibbs leaves the hotel with smile in his face.

Monday morning in squat room, Tim, Tony and Ellie working in their tables, Gibbs just went to AMTAC a while ago, Ellie is acting rally strange, like she's sitting on a hot seat. Tony and Tim exchange smile, they had been bserving her since morning, even bet when will she spilled it out to them, when at last Ellie cough to get her team mates attention and gesture them to approach her, Tony draw 10 dollars and give it to Tim.

"I know I will regret this, I regret it already, maybe I shouldn't told you guys about this" Ellie says in low voice

"Cut it out probie, you've got our attention, if you bailed out now, you will know the consequences" Tony throw his threat, and Tim nodded his agreement to that. They both look at their probie that now became more restless.

"But you two have to promised never tell this to anyone else" she look at the men, they both make a 'cross my heart' gesture.

"Ok, You see, last night, my hubby and I went to a nice restaurant in town, heard about it from friends, saying they have the best foods and all, and guess who we saw there?" she start her story, still in a whispering voice.

"Gibbs, and he's not alone" both men chorus

"How did you know?" now she's the one confuse, do they have some kind of telepathy?

"We are investigators, probie, you'll have your time, now spill it all out, what's she looks like, bet she's red haired" Tony answered her.

"Not red hair, blonde, and she's beautiful, not glamourous, elegant, And Gibbs, you won't believe it, Gibbs was nothing like usual Gibbs, he was like head over heels towards her, he not even pay attention to anyone in the room beside her, his world consist only her, all other people are only extras"

"Wow" that's the only thing come out of Tony's mouth

"No wonder he's so happy today, you notice springs in his feet?" Tony adds

"You sure it's Gibbs? Our Gibbs?" Tim not sure of the story, it's so not like Gibbs to not noticing his surrounding like that.

"That's exactly my point, it's so not Gibbs" Ellie says her thought.

"Did you by any chance take a picture of them? or at least at the woman?" Tony asked with his usual style.

"No" Ellie sighs, "just thought about that after we get home, and my hubby said I've already influenced by you, Tony"

"Why me?" Tony asked in disbelief

Ellie and Tim just roll their eyes, and they heard a cough from the stairs. Gibbs standing there, staring down at them with his usual Gibbs stares and they run back to their desks and get busy with their reports.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Jealousy?

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 4: The reason behind that**

There's something about LJ that made Angel can't take her mind of him, she had just known him for few days but somehow she felt that she had known him her whole life. The way he smile, talk and that blue eyes, those are so similar with the eyes that filled her dreams for years, the eyes that look at her with love, and when they talked, it's like she's the center of his world, he made her feel special and made her always want to see him again.

There's a big secret in her life that she doesn't want her children to know. She doesn't have any memory of her life before 38 yrs ago and now she met a man with the same eyes as the one in her dreams and she need to know for sure, that's why she kept meeting with LJ, tried to find an answer for that, and by days she got more attracted to him, so when LJ offered to drive her to Maryland, she gladly accept it.

She felt bad for lying to her son, but it's not a good time for LJ to meet him yet, she know her son can get overprotective of her sometimes and she want to avoid the unwanted situation while she trying to figure out about LJ and her new feeling toward him.

Gibbs was so happy that Angel agreed to let him drive her to Maryland; he can use that opportunity to dig more about her.

They reach Angel's store just before closing time. Angel still get time to met with her storekeeper and get an update about the business while she on vacation.

Gibbs browse around the store when yellow chamomiles caught his attention, they looks like wildflowers that usually grows on Iraq's side roads.

He picked one and walked towards Angel that just done getting update from her storekeeper and pinned it to her hair just like he used to did on their dates.

That gesture wake something on Angel's mind, a blur figure from her dream did the same thing. Before she can even think straight, she asks Gibbs "Who are you? Did we know each other before?"

That question caught Gibbs off guard, "You remember something?" He ask Angel.

"No, it's just..." Angel doesn't know how to explains to Gibbs

"First, it's like I've knew you for years when we obviously just met few days ago"

"And there's something about your eyes, those are the eyes that's filled my dreams for years"

"And then this" she take the flower Gibbs pinned to her hair

"Someone did this before, I can't remember his face, but he seems to be someone important to me" she can't hold back the thought that have filled her mind ever since she met Gibbs.

That gives an opening for Gibbs "You don't remember things from your past?"

Angel sighs, she had opened her own secret and now no turning back. "I got amnesia, I don't have any memory before 38 yrs ago" and then she told Gibbs all about her past.

Angel was rescued by a group of scientist that was on their way to China, they found her with man that unfortunately already died, they thought she was dead too when they found a faint pulse, good thing they bring the whole team for their long journey, including team doctor, she wakes up without memory of her past and miraculously the baby also survived.

She stay with the team and help with their daily chores, they named her Angel, because they all said she must be guarded by angels to be able to survive.

They are practically isolated from outside world because the place the scientist went was in a deep mountain of China, they studying something about some kind of worm species. She stay with them and become particularly close with one of a scientist there, Penny, 3 months later they come back to US and Penny arrange Angel to stay with her.

That's how she met John, Penny's son and with Penny's encouragement, Angel and John got married few months later, before her son born so John's name can be in the baby's birth certificate.

And then Gibbs told Angel his story, about Diana and their unborn child, the plane crash, how much Angel look like Diana and how shocked he was when he first saw Angel at the restaurant, his ghost chase and their meeting at the mall.

They look at each other, there are unspoken questions between them, are they really that separated couple? How they could prove it? And then Gibbs pull out an old picture and show it to Angel, the picture taken on their wedding day, Gibbs wearing his navy uniform and Diana in a simple white dress smile happily to the camera. Confirming that person in the picture is indeed her, Angel cried in Gibbs arms, after 38 yrs they found each other. Gibbs mind cheering on the new found fact, his unborn baby survived, he has a son, and the news overwhelmed Gibbs with joys and happiness, tears unknowingly fall from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Jealousy?

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 5 : The Son**

This weekend will become a long and eventful weekend for Gibbs. After his reconciliation with Diana aka Angel, one more surprise is waiting for him.

After closing the shop, they went to Angel's house.

By the time Gibbs enter her living room, he welcomed by pictures in walls and fireplace, the familiar faces in those pictures caught his attention and make his head spinning, what's the meaning of this? He stand in the middle of the room, to confuse to move.

That's how Angel found him, standing confusedly in the middle of the room, his face unreadable. She smile and approached him. "See a familiar face there?" she's smiling. Gibbs turn to her, completely confused.

Saw the Gibbs confused face, she says with sorry face "I'm sorry for not completely honest with you, my son is a writer, but he also an NCIS agent". "When I know you are an NCIS agent too, I think it'll be better if I keep that part out first in case you and Timmy know each other, it'll be awkward, right?". Yes, Angel's house full of Sarah and Timothy McGee's pictures. Does Tim and Sarah are the son and daughter Angel told him about? Does that mean that Tim is his son?

Angel lead the confused looking Gibbs to the couch. "Rest assure, I didn't tell Timmy that I am seeing an NCIS agent or anyone, he's a bit overprotective, and I want to avoid his unnecessary questions while I'm still not sure about us"

Gibbs head spinning. Timothy McGee is his son? He worked along with his own son for more than 10 yrs and don't know about it, the nerdy computer expert of his team is his son, the man that he always considered as his youngest surrogate son is his real son. He don't know how to feel, should he be happy or sad with the fact that his son is always around him all these years without he even know about it. His suddenly lost his strength and sank deeper to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked him in concern. Gibbs looked up to Angel and saw concern in there.

"So, Timothy McGee is your son? Our son?" Gibbs asked Angel. He need her confirmation on this.

"Yes, Timmy is our son" Angel pat his face and then went to her room and took out old albums, he hand them to Gibbs. While opening each page of Tim's childhood pictures, Angel tell Gibbs every step of Tim's childhood in those picture. "Timmy is my pride, he's a fighter since he's not even be born yet, he always aim for the best at everything he did, he is my pride" proud radiating from her face.

Gibbs still too shocked to react. Saw how pale and shocked Gibbs is, Angel tried to light the situation a bit.

"Since you know Timmy, that means you know his boss in NCIS, tell me about Timmy's boss, does he as good as Timmy always told me?". "Timmy's so proud when his boss took him to his team. he always told me that his boss is so great, his boss this, his boss that, all good thing, made me wonder if he really as great as Timmy always told me. Tell me, what kind of person Timmy's boss is, Timmy so look up to him, even more than his own dad, I mean John".

"Angel, I am Tim's boss" Gibbs told her and this time it's Angel's turn to be shocked, she gasp and closed her mouth with hands. It's a wonder how fate arranged things.

They spend the weekend reminiscing the old times, Gibbs told Angel about his life after she gone, about Shannon, Kelly and their death, about his failed marriages and Angel filled Gibbs in with Tim's childhood through the pictures. They discussed about how they should told Tim about Angel's past, about Gibbs and Tim's relation. At the end of the week, they both agreed to keep that to them self for now, while waiting for the perfect time and opportunity to tell Tim the truth and Gibbs go home with a struggle in his mind, how will he react when he meet Tim tomorrow morning, now he knows that Tim is his son.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Jealousy?

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Chapter 6: The Request

Gibbs start his week with a new perspective, he looks at his team members in a new way too, one of them is his flesh and blood and it's somehow strengthen their bond as a team, if it's depend on him, he will go find Tim as soon as he reached town, pull him in to a hug and tell him that he is his father, he's so happy and proud, but he can't, they had agreed that there's too much things to consider, too many people involved that need to be noticed first, as much as he hated it, he must agree that recklessly revealing the story is not a smart move, Tim for one, not even know that John is not his biological father.

When Tim greet him this morning, he almost slips his tongue and say "Good morning, son" instead he said "Good Morning, Tim" with slight smile in his face.

His light mood noticed by his team member, they all agree that something good must had happened during weekend, but they also agreed that interfering with Gibbs personal issues is not something they will ever want to being caught on, so, as long as the boss is happy, it's good for them.

At the end of the day, Gibbs got a called from Penny, she asked to meet, Penny asked if she could come over to Gibbs house after dinner, she has something important to discuss with him, but Gibbs invited her to dinner in his place instead. Angel must have told Penny about them and that's what she want to talk about.

Penny arrive at 7.30, Gibbs served her dinner from the nearby restaurant, he doesn't have time to cook a proper meal.

After the dinner they move to living room and Penny start to talks, she told him about how they first met Angel or Diana. And how John become her husband and Tim's father.

Penny knew, from the first time John saw Angel, he had fallen in love with her. They all thought that the dead guy they found a long with Angel was her husband and with him died, Angel will need someone to support them after her baby being born, Penny worried about Angel's future, the thought of someone as young as Angel, not knowing her past and have to take care of a baby by herself. Penny loves her like her own daughter, so she find a way to set things straight. Penny convince Angel to accept John's proposal, saying that's it is the right thing to do, her baby will have a father and she can have a guardian, and Angel can stay close to her.

They arranged the marriage before the baby born so they can put John's name as the baby's father. John love the baby as much as he loves Angel, and for Angel, that's enough, even though deep down in her heart, she's not quite sure about that decision, but it's the best for everyone, John loved her so much and he not asking anything for return, she can't ask for more.

And then Penny tell Gibbs her real intention to meet him, she want to asks Gibbs to postpones the revelation of his relationship with Angel. She know that it's a selfish request, but John is struggling with his cancer, she afraid that it might crushed his heart and he will lost his will to live if he knew about this, losing his love and his son at the same time.

Gibbs stunned by the request, it crushed his heart, but he must admit that if not because of Penny and her research team that saved Angel, she won't even alive till now and Tim won't be exist, so with grave heart, he agreed to Penny's request, he will wait until at least John's get better.

Gibbs called Angel after Penny left, he told her about Penny's request, Angel knew, Penny had asked her for the same thing, "I'm sorry LJ, but I owe them too much to say no" she said from the other side of the phone, "I owe them my life, and Tim's". Gibbs sighs, he hates to admit but it's true, "Yeah, I know, I feel the same thing" Gibbs said.

But John never get better, his chemotherapy failed, knowing the operation has so low rate of success; he refused it too, he rather spending the rest of his life with his family. Despite they are already divorced, Angel taking care of him, and he feel like his family at last complete again, sometimes he caught Angel looking out of the window with lost face, he know that her heart not there, it never been, her heart never be his, it's belong someone out there, and he know who, he had known for some time, but he loves them too much to let them go.

When he learn that Tim join NCIS and actually made it to Gibbs team made him jealous, but he do respect Gibbs, he know that holding the fact is selfish, but after know about his cancer, he doesn't care, he want his family, maybe not his wife, but at least his son and daughter will be by his side, when Angel come back and took care of him, one part of him feet guilty, but another one feel happy, apparently, the happy one win, he's on dying bed, he's allowed to be selfish.

Now on his last breath, he wrote a letter. He smile when he think what will Tim says if he saw him write a letter, Tim is the writer at their house, but this letters will be John's last gift to Tim. He called his attorney and asked him to hand him the letter after his death, now it's only one more thing to do, before he lost his strength to even speak.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 7: The Confession**

Gibbs got a call from John when he's sanding his boat in the basement, he asked him to come over if he's not too busy, John has an important thing he need to tell Gibbs. So here he is, knocks on John McGee's front door. Tim open the door and take Gibbs to John's room, John asked Tim to leave them and do not disturb old man to old man talk. Tim smile when leaves his father and his boss to give them some privacy while wondering, why his father call his boss over and what's they discussing about?

"Gibbs, I want to thank you for taking care of my son all these years" John start his talk.

"The pleasure is mine, Tim is a valuable asset for my team and our agency" Gibbs answer him.

"Not only about work, but also being a father figure for him" John says and look at Gibbs on his eyes.

John turned his head and take a family picture in his bedside, look at the happy picture of him, Angel, Tim and Sarah. Sighing, he says "Do you want to hear a story about me and Angel, or you might know her as Diana"

Gibbs obviously startled by that "You knew that Angel is Diana?" Gibbs look at John, demanding an explanation. John continue his story.

"The first time I saw her, she was the most beautiful pregnant woman I ever saw, I fell in love with her instantly. When I learned that she lost her memories and her husband from the accident, my feeling towards her blossomed and I asked my mother's help for asked her to be my wife, I can be her unborn child's father and I can support her and the Penny's persuasion, Angel agreed, I was so happy even though I know that she not loves me yet, but I just don't care. I thought that time will change her feeling and one day, she will look at me with love in her beautiful eyes. I was wrong, that never happened" he sighs and take another big breath.

"When Tim was born and I held him in my hand for the first time, he stole my heart right away just like his mother, I loves him as much as I loves Angel, for me, Tim will always be my son, whoever blood in his vein" he took another picture on his bedside, the picture of him in uniform and little Timmy doing salute, Tim's looked so proud at his father as his father to him, he hold it in his chest and continue his story.

"On Tim 10th birthday, we throw a birthday party for him and I invited some of my colleagues to celebrate it at our house, one them recognized Angel, he told me that Angel looks so much like Diana, one of his former colleague, LJ Gibb's death wife. He told me the story about you and Diana, how you desperately search for Diana when the plane got shot down by terrorist, how sad you were when Diana and your unborn child was declared died.

That night, after they all went home, I try to analyze Angel's situation with the story I just heard about you and Diana. I was so confused, should I contact you and try to find the truth about Angel and Tim's relationship or not"

"Fate made that decision for me, or so I thought at that time. I did some checking on you, learned that you've happily married again and have a daughter, I was relieved, I love Tim and Angel too much to let them go and you have also found happiness with your new family. I even think that all those accidents are God's arrangement to me and Angel, so we could meet" he smiles a sad smile.

"But Angel never found her happiness with me, she stays with me, i think mostly because of the children and she felt that she owes us too much, but her heart never be mine, I always caught her looking out of the windows with blank face, but I was too selfish to let her go"

Too shocked from learning the truth. Gibbs just sit there with clenched fist. His emotional side want to punch John to pulp for hiding his wife and son all these time, but his logic side can understand John's action, and he owe this man and his family for saving Diana and Tim's life.

"I'm very sorry Gibbs, please forgive this selfish, old, on deathbed man when he asked for his last selfish request, could you wait a bit little longer to tell Tim and let this old man made his redemption and told him myself?" he looks at Gibbs directly, asking for his forgiveness and understanding.

Gibbs want to punched John at that time, how dare him make that request after all he done all these years. But he keep reminds himself, John is in his death bed, he might not live long anymore, and he owed this SOB mother too much for saving Diana and Tim. His emotional and logic side battles and after some time, those two sides have a conclusion and decides to make peace, so he stood up and walks to door after saying "I forgive you and I'll give you chance to explain this to Tim yourself. Thank you for taking care of my wife and son all these years".

Gibbs left John's room in peace, as John also in peace; he passed away few days later.


	9. Epilogue

**Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Epilogue**

One week after John's funeral, his attorney gather John's family to read his will, they are divided equally between Penny, Angel, Tim, Sarah, and an organization that help people with cancer with their medication and counseling. Before leaving, he give a letter to Tim.

Tim open the door to his apartment after drove his mother and Sarah to bus station, he move to hang his coat when side of the letter that the attorney gave him comes off his pocket, he take the letter, hang his coat and head to his desk, grab letter opener and open the letter, he's curious about it, never thought his dad will write a letter to him. He smile to the letter and head to the couch and start reading it.

My dear boy,

If you read this letter, it means I no longer with you. I write this letter after I lose to cancer and because I was too coward to tell you myself, but I'm a dying man in his deathbed, so I think I was allowed to act a bit coward.

I want to thank you for wonderful memories you gave me, you are the best son a father can ever expect to have.

Ever since I held you in my arms when you were born, you've stole my heart away. Watching you grow years over years, my heart also grows and I'm so proud of you and what you've become today.

I'm sorry that we had some misunderstandings that break us apart for years. I think it's partly because I'm jealous that you choose to be an NCIS agent instead of marine.

You might not know this, but for me its feel like you chose your biological father upon me.

I might not your biological father, but I loves you as my own and whatever happened, you will always be my son.

The other part is I was afraid that the secret I've been keeping all this years will be revealed and your dad will eventually learn the truth about you and steal you away from me and you will hate me for keeping the truth from you all this year.

On my death bed, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized that it's time to tell you the truth, but I was so selfish and coward, I don't want you to hate me at my end of time, so I wrote this letter, as apology and to tell you the truth about me, your mother and your father.

When I met your mother, she's the most beautiful women I ever saw., I fell in love with her instantly despite she lost her memories and 5 months pregnant. Penny told me that they found her and someone that they think might be her husband floating on a piece of wooden wreck. The man already died but she survived, along with you in her womb, so they buried the man and took her with them to their research place in deep mountain of china. While at that time, your father was searching desperately for her, apparently her plane was shot down by terrorist and the report was no survivor. I learned that part of story when your father came by to visit me.

You was 10 when i first learn that that dead man they buried in deep mountain was not your father, I did some investigation and learned about your real father, at that time he already had his own family, I think it's fate that want me to have this family, so I save that truth for myself, I love you and your mother too much and I don't want to lose both of you.

I told your father the truth when he came visited me and despite I hold the truths from him this whole time, he still forgive me and even granted my last selfish request, I want to be the one who told you about this truth, he is a great man, your father, as I've told you before on that ship when we met again after 7 years in that marine vessel, you must learn a lot from him, yes, Gibbs is your father and he's a great man, I hope you will become a great man like him too. Loves him as you loves me, he deserved it more than you ever imagined.

I'm sorry and I will always love you, son

Dad

-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

Tim still hold the letter that change his life completely, his eyes wet, "I forgive you Dad, I'll always be your son whoever blood runs in my vein, thank you for being my dad"

He hold to the letter so hard it almost ripped, sitting there and thinking, his feeling mixed, he doesn't even know what he felt, his dad's confession, and now suddenly Gibbs is his father? someone he worked with for a decade, his mentor, boss, the person that he always look up to, turn out to be his REAL father? And Gibbs knew that but never said anything about it, is it because of his dad's request like he says in the letter, or is it because he doesn't want him as a son? he stare at the letter in his hands for hours, then he grabs his keys and head to his car, he need to get it sorted now.

Tim stand in front of the door, deciding should he knocked or turn and run from here when the door opens and the person who Tim want to see or not he's not decide yet, stand there, surprised to see Tim standing in front of his door "Tim" he says, "Hi, can I come in ?" Tim says, Gibbs step aside and Tim walked in and follow Gibbs to his living room.

Tim sit in the couch while Gibbs went to grab some beer from refrigerator and handed one to Tim, neither of them know how to start the conversation, so they just sit and drink the beer.

"So" both of them talk at the same time, they look at each other and then smile, Tim says "You first" Gibbs says "Nah, you're the guest, you first"

Tim take a deep breath, "So, how much longer you'll hide this from me?" he show Gibbs the letter. "John explain everything in his letter?" Gibbs face shine for a moment before it turn sad, "If it's depend on me, I want to tell you the moment I know that you are my son". "Then why didn't you?" Tim wants an honest answer from Gibbs. "I can't be that selfish, I owed them too much for saving Diana and you, and for raising you".

Gibbs stops for a moment and think maybe this is the perfect time to tell Tim the whole story. "Do you want to hear my life story, kid? the darkest time in my life?" Gibbs asks Tim, when Tim shows no objection, he told the whole story to Tim, from the very first time he met Diana, their marriage in Iraq, the plane crash, his desperate search, and then how he saw Diana again after 38 years, his ghost hunt, how the fate unite them again.

Then the revelation that Tim is his child, Penny's request and then John McGee's deathbed request. "There's no way I could refused their requests, I owed John and his family so much, for saving yours and Diana's life, for taking care of you and treat you like his own son, those are something I can't never able to pay" he sighs, "For me, seeing you and your mom safe and sound are the biggest gift in my life, I can bear anything for that"

"So, it's not because you don't want me as your son?" Tim whispers

"Where you get that idea from? Any man will kill to have a son like you Tim, you will make any father proud to call you their son, I'm proud to call you my son" Gibbs give him a soft slap on the back of his head and then pat it. He put his hands on Tim's face and make Tim look at him straight in the eyes, "I would give anything to hear you called me dad" there's sadness in his eyes, he let his hands off Tim's face and grab his beer, emptied it and head to the kitchen while asking with his back on Tim, "you want a refill, Tim?" Tim knows that Gibbs want to hide his wet eyes, "no, I'm good, Dad". Gibbs freeze on his move, he turn to see Tim, his eyes wet, but he saw Tim smile at him, walk towards him and give him a hug, "I'll be proud to call you my Dad too, Dad". Gibbs return the hug and whispers "son"

"But I'll still need to call you Boss at work" Tim says, Gibbs chuckles, "Call whatever you want, son" they both chuckles and went to the kitchen and grab some more beer, they need to call two more persons to complete the family, Angel and Sarah.

Fin


End file.
